


FANART: Merlin's Gift

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Arthur's gift, M/M, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gave his mother's sigil to Merlin, and now Merlin wants to give Arthur something in return. What that gift might be, let the fates decide...</p>
            </blockquote>





	FANART: Merlin's Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



           

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Pan. This is my gift to you. Thank you to Narlth for being fast sigil pic sleuth *smoiches*
> 
> You can guess what what lip porny ref pic for Merlin face I used, can't you? It was just a matter of time, okay?


End file.
